Cats will be raised with eyelid suture and studied as adults. We will use quantitative, electrophysiological techniques to study the effects of deprivation on receptive fields of neurons in striate cortex and the lateral geniculate nucleus. Extracellular, single unit studies will focus on spatial and temporal contrast sensitivity functions of responses to sine wave grating stimuli. Intracellular recording and staining with injected horseradish peroxidase will be done to correlate structure and function in single neurons.